Multi-segment linear driver is broadly used to drive LED device. However, linear driver leads to harmonic current distortion. International standard IEC 61000-3-2 regulates to limit harmonic current distortion and most of existing linear drivers and multi-segment linear drivers cannot meet the requirements of IEC 61000-3-2. The present method for improving the harmonic current distortion of the linear driver increases the number of segments of the multi-segment linear driver IC. When the number of segments is increased to 5 or 6, the multi-segment linear driver can meet the requirements of IEC 61000-3-2. However the above method leads to higher cost and more difficulty in design. Moreover, if the linear drivers or the multi-segment linear drivers are made of discrete components, it will raise the price of the product and increase the dimension of product. The two methods mentioned above are unfavorable to mass production and market penetration for the LED drivers. In view of this, the present disclosure provides a new LED driving device to improve harmonic current distortion without increasing the number of multi-segment.